Red Mist in the Lost Woods
by darkumbreon115
Summary: This is a creepypasta is about a player who just got his White 2 game for the first time. He wasn't ready for this, however. WARNING: If you hate creepypasta's or don't like horror, back away from this story... still here? Ok, lets begin.


Red Mist in Lost Woods

A Pokemon creepypasta by: darkumbreon115

"Like my home now?!"

I woke up eariler in the morning, for reasons that I still don't know. The sun was gleaming through my window into my face, as if to say hello. I suddenly remembered that today was the day where I was gonna get my Pokemon Black version. At the time, I didn't need it since I had White versions one and two but I wanted to mix it up a bit. I jumped out of the bed as quick as I could so I could get my clothes on. I rushed down the spiraling stairs into the kitchen. The smell of my mom's cooking entranced me into a new state of mind, the game could wait. After eating my bacon and eggs, I ran to grab my jacket and shoes. After giving my mom a hug, I ran out the door with a heel click on my way down the porch steps. As soon as I saw my BMX bike, I went zooming down the street. In no time at all, I have arrived at the local Gamestop with what seemed to be the world's biggest smile. I entered the store and immediately grabbed the Black game and brought it to the front counter. I was glad I got the last one there. The clerk looked at me with the most terrified face I have ever seen. It looked like as if he had seen a ghost but I decided to ignore it. After the purchase was made, I booked for the door. About ten minutes later, I made it back home.

I threw my bike to the ground with great excitement so I can get my 3ds as soon as I can. I immediately put my new game in. One thing I noticed about the game cartridge that was a bit strange. It was red instead of the normal black color. I ignored it. I turned on the game and everything seemed fine. It showed the normal pre-menu animation with Reshiram spinning in circles. But when I pressed the start button, a different cry came out of the speakers. It sounded like a mix between Reshiram's and Zoroark's. It didn't make much sence to me but I ignored it, thinking that it was probably a glitch. When the menu loaded up, there was only a continue option. The character was a male named "Don't Play" and the play time was about maybe 5 minutes. The thing that scared me the most was the location of the last save: Lostlorn Forest. I clearly knew something was wrong, so I reset my game just to see if it was just a glitch. I started up the game again, but this time, there was no animation of Reshiram, just a black screen. I was getting nervous out of my mind. When I went to turn off the game, a voice blasted through the speakers. "There's no point of trying". I was stunned now, so I tried to press the button but nothing happened. All the sudden, the same continue option showed up. I decided to click on it.

What I saw next absolutely terrified me. There was a forest clearing with my character standing in the middle. Bones are scattered everywhere with skulls still full of blood. Dark music was playing through the speakers. After trying to move, a shadow appeared through the woods. Text shows up on the screen saying "welcome to my home". My hands were now shaking as more text appeared. "Do you like this place?". A yes or no option showed up. I pressed shadow suddenly had an exclaim mark over it's head. More text appears on screen, "So, you don't like my beautiful home? Well then, time for a game. If you win, you can leave. If I win, i'll make a ornament for my home". A battle starts. The opponent was a Zoroark with blood on it hands and face. It's eyes were jet black. I only had one Pokemon at hand, a Snivy. Go Snivy! the message said. When it went to the options part, I tried to run. "Don't be a cheater" the text said. The Zoroark was a level 100 and my poor Snivy was only a level 5. I selected Tackle but it said "Snivy is trapped in Zoroark's illusion". What? How can that be? Suddenly, some text shows up: "My turn...". Wild Zoroark used Kill! I was confused at first. Pokemon can't kill Pokemon, it doesn't make any sense.

Snivy has died. I hear laughing from the speakers followed by a voice saying, "now your here forever". The screen goes black for a good five minutes before the screen goes back to the over world. My character was now standing right in front of the Zoroark. A claw was raised into the blood red sky, then slashed at my character. The screen turns red with what seemed like blood. "Oh my god" was the only thing I could say. The screen goes black. Text appears in blood dripping letters: "Like my home now?!".

I turned off the 3ds and threw the game into the trash. I went to go take a nap to relax. Two hours go by when I hear something come from my ds. I grabbed it and opened the screen to find out it turned itself back on. All that was on there was the same Zoroark from the game with a wide and crooked grin on it's face. A voice comes out of the speakers: "Wanna play again?". The ds then turned itself off.


End file.
